Killing romance
by hamlet-972
Summary: One wicked glance led in killing romance... SLASH HPDM songfic


**disclaimer:** No, I'm not blond, rich or British.

A/N: Well. What can I say? This is a songfic (what a surprise) and this is slash (I'm sure you're shocked). The song is For my pain's (for a change) Killing romance. Did I say already that this is slash?

_these are flashbacks_

**these are the lyrics**

and these are the present time

-------

****

**No, I can't go on**

**Waiting only tomorrow**

**Life, so meaningless and hollow**

**It's the circle of sorrow**

"_Have you gone insane?! Did you really think I would love you? You are insane!"_

Harry could still hear Draco's voice in his head. He could hear his laugh.

"_Leave me alone, Potter! It's over!" _

Harry closed his eyes and immediately saw Draco in front of him. There he was, smiling.

"_You know what, Harry?"_

"_What?" _

"_I think we're both crazy." _

"_I've known it all along." _

That was the time when they shared their first kiss. A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek.

**All I once believed in is dead**

**A faded halo around my head**

**Innocence turns to regret**

**Sinner in white veil**

"_Draco? What are you doing?"_

"_I'm holding your hand, Harry." _

"_But what if somebody sees us?" _

"_It's the middle of the night and we're in Astronomy tower." _

"_Your point is?" _

"_I don't think anyone will see us." _

That was the time when they spent the night together. After that being separated from Draco was torture to Harry. Another tear rolled down Harry's cheek.

**The bond of trust**

**Burned by the lust**

**One wicked glance led in killing romance**

**Now I know that death can dance**

"_Draco? Who was that?" _

"_Who?" _

"_That guy you talked with?" _

"_Oh, no one." _

"_If he's no one, then why were you talking with him?" _

"_Why are you sounding so jealous?" _

"_I wonder." _

"_Oh please Harry! You seriously think I would cheat on you?" _

"_I didn't say that." _

"_But you were thinking about it. Harry, hun, I would never do that to you. You believe me, don't you?" _

"_Um... Yeah... Of course..." _

Harry gave a short bitter laugh. That wasn't the first time Draco had lied to him. More tears rolled down Harry's cheeks as he buried his face in his hands.

**No, I can't go on**

**Waiting only tomorrow**

**Life, so meaningless and hollow**

**It's the circle of sorrow**

"_Draco?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I love you." _

Harry should've known it, when Draco didn't say it back. He should've known that Draco was just playing with him. But he was too blind, too in love.

Now when Harry thought about it, he realized that Draco had never said anything which would be even close to 'I love you'. He had never been romantic or loving unless he wanted sex.

**In the shadows of the endless night**

**I'm paying the sins with my life**

**It hurts to come into daylight**

**Cursed to roam in dark**

"_I thought you loved me!" _

"_I never said so! You made it up! I never said I loved you and I never will! 'Cause I don't!" _

"_But I thought- Then why were with me if you didn't love me?!" _

"_Well hello! I thought you were smarter than that, but I guess I was wrong. I was playing with you! I was just having fun with you! I can draw you a picture if you want." _

"_But-" _

"_But nothing! You can accept the fact I don't love you and we can go on like we never had this conversation or you can't accept it and we can't go on like before. It's up to you. But remember, I'm not waiting for you forever." _

**The passion of life**

**Gone in the shade of night**

**With no belief and bleeding wings**

**I'm half of the man I used to be**

"_Well hello, Potter. What brings you here?" _

"_I just came to tell you that it's not happening between you and me. I can't do it." _

"_Well, it's your lost, Golden Boy. Not mine. I can replace you, you know. You're not _that _good in bed." _

"_So, you still don't love me? Okay, whatever. I don't care." _

"_Yeah, sure you don't." _

"_When I said I love you, I didn't mean it." _

"_You're not a good liar, Potter. You never were and you never will be." _

"_Have a nice life, Malfoy." _

"_Oh, I will. But will you?" _

"_What'd you care?" _

"_I don't." _

"_Yeah, whatever." _

"_I'll see you in hell, Golden Boy." _

"_I can't wait..." _

**No, I can't go on**

**Waiting only tomorrow**

**Life, so meaningless and hollow**

**It's the circle of sorrow**

---

A/N: Okay... Would you like to review or something?


End file.
